Reggie (Video Game)
Reggie, formerly known as Rajeev, is an original character who appears in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Reggie's life before or as the outbreak began. He tells the group that he immigrated to America before the outbreak. He also speaks of how he got his nickname before the outbreak; a coffee shop barista misheard his name as Reggie as he was ordering a drink. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Nothing is known about his life when he was with William Carver's community back in the days, before he, and the rest of the cabin group decided to leave after the disagreements between Luke, and Carver about how they should run things in the community happens, and the conflict between Carver, and Rebecca emerges. however, when he, and the others are running away from the community, he accidentally fell, and got left behind. it is assumed that he got captured by Carver, and being put in the pen, along with Jane, and Mike. One day, Carver orders him to do the works outside the community, unbeknownst to him, a walker snuck up on him, and bit his arm. Mike, in order to save his life, hacked Reggie's arm off thus making Reggie an amputee. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Reggie is the first person who the cabin survivors meet when they are taken out to the yard by Troy. The group notices his missing arm and they express their guilt for what happened to him. He then explains that he lost his arm because a walker bit him while working on the wall and his arm was quickly taken off by Mike, claiming that it seemed like Mike did it before. Sarah mentions to Clementine that he helped them to previously escape from Carver's camp, but Reggie himself couldn't leave because he fell and the group left him behind. Kenny will later distract Reggie by talking to him, allowing Clementine to be able to look around the yard. If Clementine touches things, Reggie will kindly ask Clementine to stop. If Clementine tries to open the gate, Troy will come in and criticize Reggie. The next day, Clementine and Sarah meet him at the greenhouse on the roof to pick berries. Reggie tells them how to do it, and Clementine has the option to either help Sarah or do her own work. When Carver comes, he blames Reggie for the lack of progress if either Clementine didn't do her work by helping Sarah or if Sarah didn't pick the berries correctly. If Clementine states it was her fault or that Sarah didn't understand, Carver brushed this off, saying "it aint your fault". He tells the girls to wait outside while he talks with Reggie. Moments later, the two come out and Reggie pleads for forgiveness as he is backed up across the roof. Carver simply tells him he's given him plenty of chances, glares at him and proceeds to push him off the roof to his death. Death Killed By *William Carver *Sarah (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Reggie is pushed off the roof as punishment for his "weakness" and "incompetence" by William Carver after Sarah either cause Clementine to go help her do the job, or try doing so, but fails, causing in any case, the jobs to not be finished. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reggie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine is initially cautious about Reggie, with the option of asking Sarah whether she trusts him. When they first meet, Clementine has the option to tell him her name, and Reggie will happily shake her hand, commenting it was nice meeting her. As the two get to know one another, they build a friendship. When Clementine and Sarah are about to pick the berries, Reggie pats Clementine on the head for understanding that he has to do his own work. After Carver asks the girls to wait outside, Reggie thanks them for their help in sad tone. As Reggie is pushed off the roof by Carver, Clementine appears saddened and shocked by the sudden death of Reggie by Carver. This sadness and shock turns into anger, and later on in the episode Clementine has the option of being hostile towards Carver for killing him. Mike While Reggie and Mike didn't interact much on screen, Reggie informs the group that Mike saved his life by severing his arm after it was bitten by a walker. Because of this, Reggie feels gratitude to Mike, and excuses Mike's testy attitude when he is tired. Mike appears to be saddened by Reggie's death. Peter Joseph Randall Reggie and Pete have known each other during their time in Howe's and were on good and friendly terms. Their relationship had been improved when Reggie helped Pete and the cabin survivors escape Carver's camp. When the group is recaptured and sent back to Howe's, they are greeted by Reggie. Reggie, who hadn't been told of Pete's fate yet, asked where he was. After seeing the group's sorrowful faces, he construed Pete had died, and became saddened. Nick Reggie and Nick have known each other during their time in Howe's and were on good and friendly terms. Their relationship had been improved when Reggie helped Nick and the cabin survivors escape Carver's camp. When the group is recaptured and sent back to Howe's, they are greeted by Reggie. When Nick attempts to take fault for Reggie losing his arm, he quickly reassures him it isn't his fault. If Nick died, Reggie will learn about his death, saying he was always taking risks and becomes saddened afterwards. Luke Nothing is known about their relationship before and after the group ran away from the community. But as Reggie had helped him, and the others to escape the community at their first attempt, It is assumed Luke trusted him as a friend. Carlos Nothing is known about their relationship. Though it implied by how Reggie was concerned upon not seeing Carlos with the others after they got captured by Carver, the two were friends before his death. Sarah Reggie is friendly towards Sarah, as they previously tried to escape Carver's camp together. When Carlos is forced to discipline Sarah, Reggie is shocked and expresses his sympathy for her to Clementine while in the greenhouse. However, he also selfishly wants her to pull herself together, lest she get him in trouble. If Sarah isn't helped with her chores, Reggie freaks out at her for doing them wrong as Carver enters the greenhouse. After Carver tells the girls to leave, Reggie thanks them for their help in a sad manner. Rebecca Rebecca is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. Rebecca appears apologetic to Reggie as soon as she notices his arm is missing, and Reggie responds to her apology by saying it was his choice to help them escape. Troy Reggie is fearful of Troy, given his position as one of Carver's most trusted guards. He tries to get on Troy's good side so he can tell Carver how much of an improvement he's made, and get let out of the yard. If Clementine tries to open the gate, Troy will come in and insult Reggie for not doing his job. Later, when Reggie was killed, Troy didn't seem to care about it and after Clementine finds Reggie's body outside of the store, Troy quickly tells her it's not her concern and move on. Jane Reggie is scared of Jane. The two are not seen interacting, but Reggie relates the story of how she got into the camp with a tone of slight fear. He doesn't really understand what it was she was doing covered in guts, but it gives him a degree of respect and wariness of her. William Carver Reggie, like all inhabitants of the yard, is extremely fearful of Carver. However, after Bill decided not to kill him after he tried to escape with the cabin group, Reggie gained some respect and admiration for him and his goal of building a safe and self-sufficient community, despite the work mostly being performed by veritable slave labor. He expresses to the group that he thinks he's very close to being forgiven by Carver and let back into the main camp, and therefore doesn't want them to make any trouble. Later, when he is working with Clementine and Sarah in the greenhouse, Reggie exhibits his true fear of Carver when he comes in to check on their progress. When Bill questions why all of the work wasn't done, Reggie is scared beyond his ability to think clearly and starts stuttering excuses. He eventually comes to terms with the fact that he won't be able to wriggle his way out of taking responsibility for the girls' actions, and prepares to defend himself to Carver. However, he is caught unaware when Bill pushes him out of the greenhouse, and desperately pleads with him before being unceremoniously dumped off the edge of the building by the ruthless leader.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Reggie is one of the two characters to already be an amputee in his initial appearance, the other being Burton. *Reggie is the only known character to survive a bite by amputation in the Video Game. *Reggie is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **His arm was managed to be amputated by Mike as soon as he was bitten. *Reggie's former name was Rajeev. When he was at a coffee shop, they got his name wrong and kept shouting "Reggie" without him knowing it was his coffee. Rajeev later changed his name to Reggie. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Howe's Hardware